


Protection first

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All hell breaks loose around Lex; he really can't afford to be in the middle of this.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Protection first

Bad things knew exactly when to happen. Lex did not exactly shy away from fights but this was a fight where he literally could not join in. the risk was too big and he was furious because if he could only risk his body for a bit this entire foolish battle would be over in less than a day.

But he couldn’t afford to wade in and he couldn’t even risk bringing attention to himself. for many reasons but the most important thing was that Lex’s life wasn’t the only one he was protecting. He didn’t mind his destination. Just because the world had an image in their head of Omegas didn’t mean that Lex had to be that.

As a Luthor. As an Omega Luthor he had been raised to crush and dominate. Smallville had just made that easier. Even though Smallville gave him many unnecessary and unwanted things. Lex was fine with the other things. He had so many enemies and he had been in so many battles.

He knew that he would only be in more as the years rolled on. So many Ex-wives had wished death on him. Even tried their hands at it themselves. Lex had been dodging death and making his way to the top. People saw Luthor Omega and thought prize. Others thought threat.

Only intelligent Alphas understood that it was that and so much more. Lex was the best thing an Alpha could ever had and he was the biggest threat an Alpha could face. At least that was when he wasn’t worried about the child he carried and taking the wrong hit or something.

Honestly. What was the Justice League good for? Lex swore that when he saw them assembled they were mostly getting their behinds handed to them by several people. It was ridiculous. He hissed low in his throat as he avoided just barely being scrapped by a Green Lantern than was thrown by him. The alien fighting the lantern did not even give Lex a second glance and he was thankful for that.

He was four months pregnant and on a battle field. This wasn’t good. The League had brought their own nonsense to them but Lex was smack in the middle of it and his instincts were going off the charts. All he could think about was his unborn child and how much danger they were in.

Lex liked a good game and taunt like anyone else. Maybe more than anyone else but he was not in a situation where he could play around. He needed to get somewhere safe and there were only so many ways he could accomplish that until he found someone strong enough to protect him until he escaped.

If he had to be honest he needed to find Clark but with this mess of fighting it was going to be had to do that. Lex entire body was thrumming and yammering because the baby. Of course the baby. Lex wanted to protect the baby as well but in a situation like this he had to use his head first and then instincts could come afterwards.

He finally found something useful half in and half out of one of the little rooms. Lex knelt down before he checked for a pulse. He wiped a finger across their scent gland before he sneezed. A weak alpha but it would be useful all the same. Lex pressed his hand protectively against his stomach as he let his instincts take over. He leaned over the fallen alien and let his voice change. “Get up.”

“Omega.” The alien rasped as their eyes opened. Glazed over eyes from Lex using his scent and the concussion they most likely had but Lex didn’t care. He needed to be safe.

“Come with me. Protect me.” Lex instructed as he got to his feet. The alien snarled but when they fell into a step behind Lex he gave a sigh of relief. He picked up his pace as he eyed the various places that he could go to. He needed to get off this overgrown satellite. The fight was only getting worse.

Half the people that were fighting here could survive somehow in space for a short space of time. Lex couldn’t do that. Besides as a pregnant Omega he really didn’t want to be here. If he had one of his suits or he wasn’t pregnant he would have brought havoc and chaos to the aliens but as it was all Lex could do was slip through hallways looking for a way free.

“You.” The big hulking alien that had been sprawled over a generator twitched when Lex used his voice and scent. “Make a distraction on the other side of this hell place.” He muttered as he picked back up his pace.

Three hallways and one detour late Lex finally made it to the main room that he was looking for. He had picked up a few more aliens and forced them into thrall. The league might have something to say about that later but Lex really didn’t care.

“Guard. Shoot your own kind on sight.” He instructed as he pulled up the database. He needed a jump to earth as soon as possible and he wanted to make sure nothing had happened to the transporters with all the smacking going around.

When the door whooshed open Lex didn’t stop typing. If it was aliens they would die quickly. If it was one the others hopefully they would understand when they looked around. If they were capable of rational critical thought that was. Well, that nixed about three quarters of the league didn’t it.

“Lex?” Clark’s voice made Lex look up. he was battered and dirty but the way he looked at Lex. “Are you alright?”

“I’m leaving.” Lex pointed out as the transporters began to hum. “Things seem to have gotten heated hm? I can’t offer anything good to this fight. I’m not a brawler Clark.”

“Especially while not pregnant.” Clark said softly. “I was looking for you myself-“

“Save it Clark.” Lex changed his scent and the aliens all collapsed. “I can take care of myself.” He stepped up to the transporter before he faced Clark again. “I’ve taken care of myself in the past and believe I will in the future Clark. Your child didn’t make me an idiot.” He hissed. “They just made me more efficient.” Clark’s hurt face would have bothered him… if Lex didn’t have so many things to deal with. First safety. Then rain hell.


End file.
